equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dash
|hair = |coat = |other names = Dash |cutie mark = |voice = Ashleigh Ball }}Rainbow Dash is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and electric guitarist/lead vocalist for the Rainbooms. She is one of the main characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She represents the element of loyalty.__TOC__ Human Version Rainbow Dash's human version possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with her pony version's cutie mark logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wears rainbow colored wristbands. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Dash is Canterlot High School's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams. She is first mentioned to have had a falling out with Applejack, but after Applejack discovers they were driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer, the girls reconcile at Twilight Sparkle's urging. Rainbow tells Twilight that she will only help her become Princess of the Fall Formal if she beats her in a soccer match, with the first to make five goals winning. Rainbow easily wins, but she helps Twilight anyway, telling her that she was testing her determination. When Twilight invokes the power of the element of magic, Rainbow briefly channels the element of loyalty and gains pony-like attributes. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the Fall Formal, picking up Scootaloo and giving her a ride. Her wings and pony ears vanish when the portal to Equestria closes after Twilight's departure. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Dash reappears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays lead guitar in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase. In the Rainbooms, she is initially the lead vocalist as well as the guitarist and songwriter. When Twilight returns to the human world, she takes over as lead vocalist. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash shows moments of egotism, taking credit for the formation of the Rainbooms, frequently stating that it's her band since she's the leader, judging her friends' performances, and being reluctant to play songs that Fluttershy had written. After Sunset Shimmer's speech, she finally sees the error of her ways and acknowledges that it is "our band" and not just hers, and she allows the band to play a song Fluttershy wrote. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Music to My Ears, Rainbow Dash appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3. She plays a major role in Guitar Centered, where she duels Trixie in an electric guitar battle over a coveted double-necked guitar to replace her broken one. Rainbow Dash wins the duel when she suddenly transforms into her pony-like state and blows Trixie away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, she forfeits the prize to Trixie and decides to instead buy the guitar she used in their fight. In Pinkie on the One, Rainbow tries to get Pinkie Pie to help her find a drummer for her band. After seeing that Pinkie needs an outlet for her energy, she recruits her. In Player Piano, she appears in the music room with the other Rainbooms, voicing frustration about Rarity's lateness and correcting Pinkie Pie on the proper name of a keytar. She accompanies her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar in A Case for the Bass. In Shake Your Tail, Rainbow sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a sports theme and eventually combining her and her friends' themes into one. In Perfect Day for Fun, she sings the titular song with her friends and enjoys the Canterlot High School carnival. At one point, she is bested by both Applejack and Spike at a high striker game. In the encore short My Past is Not Today, Rainbow briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after her defeat in the first film. In Friendship Through the Ages, she performs a verse of the titular song in the style of classic rock and ultimately smashes a guitar. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. Rainbow helps motivate her classmates to win the games with a spirited song, ponying up at the end. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, where she passes the chemistry, baking, and carpentry contests, but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "hippopotamus". She and Sunset Shimmer are paired up in the motocross portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When human Twilight Sparkle accidentally summons carnivorous plants from Equestria in the middle of the race, Dash turns around to save Sunset's life in an act of loyalty. She ponies up a second time and wards off the plants, allowing Sunset to win the relay, before getting her magic absorbed by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer tries to see how magic works in the human world. Once Rainbow Dash plays her guitar, she ponies up, and rainbows begin to crawl out of her guitar's cord. This somehow causes something rainbow-colored to splat out of Sunset's monitor. In Pinkie Spy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie infiltrate Crystal Prep Academy to check on the competition. While Rainbow Dash tries to be discreet, Pinkie Pie's wacky antics almost give them away, only for Rainbow Dash to ironically and accidentally do this when she reaches her breaking point with Pinkie Pie, forcing them to run. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Rainbow Dash goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to play numerous sporting activities. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Applejack in the Aquamarine Tent. While at the camp, Rainbow's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability of supersonic running speed. Throughout the film, Rainbow Dash helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser and offering to have the Rainbooms play. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Rainbow Dash helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. When Rarity's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowbolts, Rainbow comes up with the new idea of making a jungle chase-themed music video inspired by Daring Do. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Rainbow Dash accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, she being the most excited among them. She and Twilight are the only ones who bring their geodes along with them, and Rainbow attempts to use her super-speed to go after the mysterious cloaked figure lurking around the studio. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the "Power Ponies" movie, cast as Zapp. After discovering a piece of evidence, she is locked in the supply closet, but is later rescued by her friends. In the end, Rainbow helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she convinces the film director to cast her and her friends as extras in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Rainbow becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Rainbow and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Raise This Roof, Rainbow Dash competes against Applejack in a dance-off at the Fall Formal before Apple Bloom and Scootaloo steal their thunder. In Leaping Off the Page, she gets deeply invested in a Daring Do book and imagines herself in a Daring Do adventure. The Get the Show on the Road title card background text includes "RNXBWDH" horizontally flipped. In the short itself, she helps restore the Rainbooms' tour bus. In Epic Fails, Rainbow works at a sporting goods store, and she recalls her most embarrassing moment of kicking a soccer ball into a ball display rack and knocking it over. In Good Vibes, she gives a new pair of shoes to Sunset Shimmer after one of her sandals breaks. She makes supporting or minor appearances in Make Up Shake Up, A Photo Booth Story, Steps of Pep, Monday Blues, Pet Project, and Subs Rock. She appears on posters for the Daring Do movie in The Canterlot Movie Club and in a photograph in Mad Twience. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Rainbow Dash is a main focus in Queen of Clubs, Aww... Baby Turtles, Lost and Found, Too Hot to Handle, Blue Crushed, and The Last Day of School. She makes supporting or minor roles in A Fine Line, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, Five to Nine, and So Much More to Me. In the second season, Rainbow Dash is a main focus in Sic Skateboard, in which she films and embellishes a video of Tank performing a skateboarding trick. In Street Chic, she appears as one of Rarity's summer fashion models and shivers in the cold fall air. In Best in Show: The Pre-Show, she appears entering Tank in the Canterlot Pet Show. In the following short, they take second place. In Schedule Swap, she and her friends ask Principal Celestia to change their class schedules and again after she finds herself in a home economics class and remarks that it is better suited for Sunset. In FOMO, she drives away with Twilight on a motorcycle after declining to hang out with Rarity, for whom she and her friends throw a surprise birthday party. In Opening Night, Rainbow Dash is cast as the fairy bootmother in the school play. She is also a possible ending in Best Trends Forever, Fluttershy's Butterflies, Stressed in Show, Constructive Criticism, and Happily Ever After Party. She also makes a cameo appearance using her locker in Text Support. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Rainbow Dash and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. The girls accordingly act hostily towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school's memories. Rainbow and her friends later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Rainbow and her friends travel to the Equestria Land theme park during its grand opening to support Rarity, who got a job there as a fashion designer. The Rainbooms also get booked as the centerpiece for the park's light parade by Rarity's boss, the park's head of pubic relations Vignette Valencia. Rainbow then goes off with Fluttershy to ride the rollercoaster. Intimidated, Fluttershy convinces Rainbow Dash to first try out other rides to warm up. When they actually ride the rollercoaster, Rainbow actually does get scared and is visibly shaken after they get off, while Fluttershy seemingly enjoyed it. She later disengages with Fluttershy after the latter goes off with Vignette. Vignette later tells Rainbow her new vision for her role in the band as a "'50s Sockhop Sweetheart". When Rainbow opposes it, Vignette uses her Equestrian magic-enchanted phone to teleport her into her phone, joining Fluttershy. As most of her friends are also teleported, they are replaced by holograms to perform at the parade and the girls eventually learn that they were in an empty white room in the park all along. The girls use their powers to destroy Vignette's phone during the parade and take their place as the parade's headliner. Photo Booth, the song they perform, is interspersed with clips of them enjoying the park, including a scene where Rainbow easily wins a bottle knock-down game operated by Flim and Flam. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In the hour-long special Spring Breakdown, Rainbow Dash attends a cruise for spring break with her friends, but her obsession with finding evil Equestrian magic causes grief for her friends. When she, Sunset, and Twilight later discover a portal to Equestria on a remote island, they travel to Equestria, and Rainbow transforms into a Pegasus. The three borrow the Staff of Sacanas from Princess Twilight to quell a magic lightning storm created when the Storm King's magic leaks into the human world. Depiction in comics Rainbow Dash appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. During her freshman year at Canterlot High School, she tries out for the soccer team and joins, but her self-centeredness on the soccer field irritates her teammates and nearly costs them the first game of the season against the Shadowbolts. Thanks to her friends’ efforts, she acts more like a loyal team player. Rainbow mentions early in the issue that she and Fluttershy went to Cloudsdale Junior High together. Rainbow Dash appears at the end of Return of the Mane-iac. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Rainbow takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" publishes her poorly graded test paper of her on the internet. Other depictions Equestria Girls description Rainbow Dash is Canterlot high's spirited and sporty superstar. She also happens to be the captain of just about every sports team at school. You'd have to look really hard to find a trophy that doesn't have her name on it. The only thing Rainbow Dash values more than winning is loyalty. So now she's teaming up with Twilight Sparkle and the rest of her gal pals to take back the crown from Sunset Shimmer and restore harmony in Canterlot. Because Rainbow Dash knows that there's no 'I' in team, but there is in friendship. Rainbow Rocks description She's brimming with confidence, but Rainbow Dash has the skills to back it up. When she shreds the bass guitar, she always adds something special, electrifying the crowd with her stand-out performance. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Rainbow Dash gets her friends together to form The Rainbooms band! She's as awesome as she wants to be when she shows off her lightning-fast guitar skills. Her rockin' style really shines when the band finds their groove! Friendship Games description Rainbow Dash is the ultimate team player. Legend of Everfree description Rainbow dash is the ultimate team player! She’s good at getting her friends together, and she’s as awesome as she wants to be! Entertaining and energetic, she enjoys having fun with her friends! My Little Pony mobile game Rainbow Dash is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's My Little Pony mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Rainbow Dash have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and Wonderbolt pin, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a "Hair Play" doll with extra-long hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Five dolls of Rainbow Dash have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a guitar and stamps; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, guitar, and pony Rainbow Dash; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another three Rainbow Dash dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with motocross helmet, a "School Spirit" doll, and a Rainbooms doll that is packaged in a 2-pack with Twilight Sparkle. At least two Rainbow Dash dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: a "Geometric Assortment" variant and a "Crystal Wings Assortment" variant. Both dolls were first revealed at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair. Miniature, articulated dolls of Rainbow Dash were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. A Fall Formal variant of Rainbow Dash for the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup was released in 2016. Rainbow Dash appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, Rainbow Dash is very athletic and competitive. She is the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High School, and she effortlessly overtakes Twilight Sparkle in a game of one-on-one. She is also somewhat self-centered, often speaking—and sometimes singing—about her own awesomeness. In the second film, Rainbow is conceited to the point of frequently calling the Rainbooms her band. However, she humbly steps aside for Twilight to take over lead vocals, and she lets Sunset Shimmer join the band by the end. Rainbow Dash's strongest trait is her loyalty. She eagerly teams up with Twilight to beat Sunset in the first film, and in the third film, she gives up a victory in the Friendship Games to save Sunset's life. She also able to inspire motivation in others as demonstrated in Friendship Games' CHS Rally Song. Quotes Gallery See also * References es:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash pt-br:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Musicians Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Humans Category:Featured articles